We Got The World
by Destielbitches
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are the guys the most hot and popular of their school and are both in senior. They are invited at Lisa's party for their last year of high school. Things are fine until a drunk Dean dares his friend that he can bring Castiel to fall for him, but everything goes wrong for Dean when he starts to feel things for the dark haired boy.
1. The Invitation

**Yes, I know that the chapter is really short, but it's my first story, so please guys, be patient and nice with me. Eventually, my chapters will grow longer and we will all be happy. Sorry if my English isn't good, my first language is french (check my bio on my profile for more details about it), but I'm doing my best. Rated M for later chapters. **

**Enjoy. **

**-D**

* * *

"Cassie!"

Castiel Novak turned around to perceive his brother, Gabriel, running towards him. Gabriel threw an arm around Castiel's neck and smiled of all his teeth.

"I can't believe that it is our last year at Lawrence's high school!" announced Gabriel. "I feel that this year is going to be incredible."

Gabe laughed cheerfully and pulled Castiel with him in the corridors of the high school.

"Yeah, it does not remain more that this year and we are finally going to get our diplomas" sighed Castiel. He was happy to be finally be able to receive his diploma of course, but he had to admit that this good old school was going to miss it.

"Come on! You'll see. This year is going to be brilliant." exclaimed Gabriel with a half-smile.

Castiel shook his head and released himself from his brother's arm to get to his locker, but before having been able to reach it, he was intercept by one of his 'fangirl' . He sighed heavily and turned to Meg Masters, a fake smile glued on his lips.

"Hey, Clarence" cooed Meg by turning a lock of her hair around her index trying to look sexy. "How was your summer holidays?"

He shrugged. "As usual" sighed Castiel. "Nothing new. How many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me Clarence? My name is Castiel."

Meg slid her tongue on her lips lasciviously but Castiel was disgusted. How the other guys of the high school can be attracted by this thing? Certainly, she was pretty with dark brown hair lightly curled and her dark eyes, but sometimes, she could be scary as fuck.

He shook his head and opened his locker to put down his school stuff in it and took the books for his first class. It's too bad for Castiel, because Meg was not discourage by his reaction and followed him.

"I spent an extraordinary summer! My parents bought a Jacuzzi and I relaxed in it all summer, but you know, you should pass by at my place some day to try it." She smirked. "I can even help you" added Meg with a wink.

Castiel repressed a envy to puke and tried to find a way to tell her the most politely possible that her offer does not interest him _at all_.

"I am sorry, Meg, but I prefer to refuse your proposal. I have... Uh..."

When he glanced at Meg, she wasn't listening to him anymore, she was too much busy eyeing up Dean Winchester who was walking towards them. Castiel sighed of relief and rushed far from Meg, but Dean intercepted him before he could get away.

Castiel rolled eyes and tries to by-pass him, but Dean prevented him from it by putting his hand on Castiel shoulder. Castiel observed him during a few seconds. He had to admit that Dean Winchester was a handsome boy with his dirty blond hair, his eyes of a brilliant green, his perfect nose strewed with freckles, his body nicely defines and his full lips.

Castiel frowned. What was he doing by admiring the lips of Dean Winchester? Dean was not gay, he was known to be a womanizer.

He had slept with all the girls of the school who were popular or attractive. Castiel himself had slept with most of them to deceive the fact that he is bisexual. Dean and him were the most hot and popular guys of Lawrence's high school so they could have who they wanted to fuck.

Castiel obliged himself to tore away his look from Dean's lips and was returned to the reality by Dean when he opened his full lips to speak.

"Lisa organizes a party for the comeback of our last year to high school and she asked me to invite you. Are you going to come?" asked Dean with a breathtaking smile.

Ah yeah, besides, Dean had a girlfriend who was called Lisa Braeden. She was the most popular and the sexiest girl of the high school, what explained why she goes out with Dean. She was known to have the most amazing parties of the hole city. Castiel had to admit that it was not false.

Castiel ran a hand in hair, ruffling his dark hair.

"Actually, I do not know. It depends when and where it is" answered Castiel.

"It is on Saturday, this weekend. The party begins at 9 pm and it is at Lisa's, of course," Dean had a half-smile, "her parents are out of town." he added.

Castiel nodded and looked at Meg to see her with her wide open mouth drooling. Literally. She was already under Dean's charm even if he did not talked to her yet.

Dean followed his look and nodded to Meg who answered immediately with a dazzling smile. Castiel shook his head at Meg's reaction and looked back at Dean.

"Fine, count on me."

Dean smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Great, I'll see you there. See ya, Cas." he said before walking away.

Castiel raised his eyebrow at the nickname Dean just gave him. _Cas?_ he thought. _I like it_. He grinned to himself before getting away from Meg who was shocked that Dean didn't invite her at Lisa's party even if she was in senior too. He sighed in relief and thanked God that Lisa didn't invite her for the party. He wouldn't have survive if she did so.

He walked to his math class and sat down taking his note book out, already exited about going at that party to see Dean's full lips smiling at him.


	2. Charlie Bradburry!

**I know, I know, it took time for this chapter to come out, but I didn't had much time to write it. It should take less longer for the next chapter to come out.**

**Enjoy,**

**D. **  
-

Soon enough the final bell to announce that school was over rang. Castiel took his stuff and walked over to his locker. He sighed when he saw his brother, Gabriel, leaning against his locker, waiting for him.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" He said as he patted Castiel's shoulder.

"If you want, I can go back in class and make you wait even much longer than that." Cas replies sarcastically.

"No way! I will not wait for your lazy ass this time!"

"Fine." Castiel opened his locker trowing his books in it. As he was walking out of the school, Gabe cleared his throat and slammed his hand on his brother's back.

"What was that for?!" Castiel glared at his brown haired brother.

"I have an announcement to make. I'm dating a girl named Kali. I talked to you about her, remember?" he admits.

Castiel frowns and raises a eyebrow. "Actually," Cas started as he scratched his head " I don't remember." He shrugged. You always talk to me about girls, but they are so many of them, I don't quite remember her, though her name is familiar by the dozen of times I've heard it." He said with a chuckle.

Gabriel shacked his head. "But I'm serious about her. She's not like the others."

"Yeah yeah." Castiel walked to Gabe's car and didn't spoke through the hole ride, thinking that he should find himself someone special. Someone he could love and who would love him back.

As those thoughts were filling his head, they were already at home. "Thanks Gabe!" Castiel said as he stormed out of the car to check on his cat named Angel.

He got inside his room and gave his cat food and water. He then studied for his next test he would have next week. He was so caught in his study that he had forgotten to eat. His eyelids felt heavier as the minutes passed by and he, of course, ended up sleeping with his head laying on the sheets spread on his desk.

**_-TIME SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE PARTY-_**

Castiel was kind of nervous. It had been a while since he went to a party. He could have denied the invitation, but how say 'no' to Dean and a party where Meg wouldn't be present?

He sighed as he smiled at his reflect on the mirror. He wore some black skinny jean who were thigh, but only on the good spots -like his ass-, black converse and a red plaid shirt.

"Hey, Cassie!" his brother was yelling from downstairs, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, gonna be downstairs in a sec!" He yelled back. Castiel looked at his reflect one again and nodded confidently._ I can do this!_

He ran to the living room only to find -guess who? I'll give you three clues: the person has red hair, they love the song 'Walking On Sunshine' and finally, is a geek and a nerd- Charlie Bradbury, one of his best friends.

He smiled at her warmly and took her in his arms. "Happy to see you too." She said quite enthusiastically. "Long time no see, heh?" Charlie patted his back as Cas chuckled.

"Yes, I have to admit it had been a long time since last time I saw you."

"Anyway, let's get going. We have a party to rock!" She pumped her fist in the air and laughed.

Gabe grinned and looked over at Cas. "You go with Charlie, I'll wait for Kali." He glanced at his watch as he sighed impatiently. "I swear those girls." Gabriel muttered under his breath.

Charlie grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him outside after grabbing his keys, just in case.

"So, what's up? Is there anything interesting in your life? Something that I should know?" She asked, eager to know if Castiel had a love interest in his life.

He shrugged as he answered "Nothing new. It's boring as usual. Studies, school, class, food, TV shows..."

The red haired girl sighed as she shook her head at how clueless that boy could be. Charlie opened the doors of her car and they both hopped in.

"What I meant was, do you have an eye on someone?" She asked clearly as she drives to the place where the party had been set.

Castiel eyes got wide open. "N-no." Fuck, she will know I'm lying. Or course, it was Dean that caught Castiel's eyes. He blushed at the thought of the green eyed boy.

"You stuttered and now you are blushing! Ha! That someone must be reeeeeally special." Charlie laughed. "Care to say who it is?" She added with a wink and a cocky grin.

The raven haired boy gulped and sighed. "Fine. His name is Dean Winchester. But don't make any ideas about the two of us; he hardly talks to me and he has a girlfriend. Actually, we're going to her party."

"Then I'll write fan fictions about you two. It would be great!" Charlie sounded proud of her idea.

"No way! No fucking way! He would report it or some shit!" He yelled at his friend.

"How could he find it if he does't read them?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Becky is a girl at my school who loves gay couples. She 'ships' me and Dean together, and Becky reads a lot of fan fictions. If she finds it one day, all the entire school will know it, 'cause she will be yelling it on the school roof." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"Damn, I can't wait to see what he looks like, so I can tell if I ship you two together!" She said happily.

Castiel sighed as he know arguing with Charlie wouldn't change her mind or her way of thinking. She was kind of a rebellious girl. Her hair was saying that out loud.

They finally arrived at Lisa's place. The streets were full of car and every spot were taken. Charlie groaned as she drove to another street not so far and parked the car.

"Well, she looks popular." His friend whistled and made her way to the house.

"It's because she is." Castiel responded with a laugh. His laugh faded out when he saw HIS car. He started feeling nervous again and cleared his throat.

"Hey, do you think I will meet hot girls in there?" Charlie asked with her eyes sparkling.

Cas nodded. "Of course, how wouldn't you with a house full of people?" He smirked and noticed he walk standing in front of the front door.

"I feel that this night will be awesome!" She screams making a small dance of joy. The red haired girl opened the door and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Are you coming?"

He slowly nodded and gulped, nervous of seeing Dean again. With a last glance at Charlie, he smiled slightly and stepped into the party.


End file.
